Wild Smurf (Empath Goes Wild, Empath stories)
Éamon Dunbar "Wild" Smurf is a character that appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story "Empath Goes Wild", being an alternate timeline version of Empath Smurf. History He is born the son of Culliford and Lillithina Smurf, but unlike Empath in the normal timeline, he was born without a birthmark on his forehead, and thus also was born without any telepathic or telekinetic abilities. However, he was lost in the Smurf Forest when his father took him flying on a stork when a lightning storm caused Culliford to lose his grip on his son, causing him to fall into the forest without a trace. Unknown to Culliford, though, his son was rescued by a mother squirrel and was raised as one of her children until she passed on, and thus the young Smurf was passed on from one squirrel family to another, learning how to survive in the forest without any help from his fellow Smurfs, who were at that time oblivious to his existence. Wild made his first appearance a month or so after his 150th birthday when he rescued his fellow Smurfs from one of Gargamel's traps. Papa Smurf was alerted to his son's presence in the forest, and the two of them were reunited after years of being apart from each other. However, Papa Smurf found out that Wild preferred living in the forest with the squirrels over living in the Smurf Village with the Smurfs, and thus let him return to his true family after he had rescued them from a volcano that spewed a deluge of tar that would have destroyed the Smurf Village. As Traveler saw everything that happened in that particular timeline, this version of Wild's fate as well as that of the rest of the Smurfs ended with blank uncertainty as they were trapped in time while trying to use the Key Of Chronos to bring an unfrozen baby dinosaur back home to his own time period. Relationships * Papa Smurf is his biological father, but rarely lets on the fact that he and Wild are directly related to each other to keep his other little Smurfs from feeling passed over as second-rate adopted children. * Smurfette is one of his friends in the Smurf Village, but neither he nor Smurfette fall in love with each other, with Smurfette saying that she couldn't love any Smurf more than any other, including Wild. * Brainy is his half-brother, and one of the Smurfs who tries to teach Wild how to behave like a proper Smurf, although he doesn't have much patience with his student. * Chitter is a squirrel who is his companion in the forest. * Gargamel is the main enemy of the Smurfs who in that timeline wasn't driven out of the forest along with his cat Azrael and his apprentice Scruple. Abilities Wild is very agile and acrobatic, capable of moving just as fast as Empath under normal abilities. His strength level is equivalent to Hefty, Duncan, and Tuffy. He can also imitate all sorts of animal noises, with his constant communication being in squirrel chatter. Clothing Wild is usually identified by his Smurf hat made of leaves and an orange or tan loincloth. Possible Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor for this version of the character would be Frank Welker, who voiced the original character from the cartoon show. Notes * It is presumed that the normal timeline version of Wild Smurf was spared the fate that made him into Wild Smurf when it befell on the alternate timeline counterpart of Empath instead, and thus grew up to be a normal Smurf of an unknown identity. See Also * Wild Smurf (Empath stories), for the normal central timeline version of the character Category:Alternate timeline characters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Nature lovers Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Papa Smurf's family members Category:Brainy's family members